Aaralyn Elle Marian Kanda
by Madame Cross Marian
Summary: What if ay-man was real, and the descendants of the cast got thrown back in time? And they also happen to play characters in the ay-man anime? What exorcist (or Noah) lived to make a manga of those events? Read to find out! Fem!Allen


AN: I decided to take a break from my current story that I update frequently (That's Illegal, Master!) to write something more upbeat after writing the death of my 2nd favorite anime character ever in one of my stories. I'm still sad :(

-Story Start-

"Isn't it funny how the three of us have the same last names as characters from the series?" Questioned a woman with hip-length dark ginger red hair and dark red eyes. She was the only one of the group standing, but you could tell she was the shortest of them at her height 5 feet, though not short to an _overly_ extreme level. She was surrounded by a group of people consisting of a tall man with waist-length dark blue-black hair held in a high ponytail and dark eyes, a medium height woman with shoulder length green-black hair and green eyes, and a few other people with the appearance of an average Japanese person. "I even had the a last name as a character from the series_ before _I married a man with the same last name as another character in the series! And yet none of us voice the character we share surnames with." The girl's two companions looked as if they had heard this many times before, but they both nodded. "And?" prompted the dark haired man. "_And_, Yukio, dear husband o' mine, what if -man is real and we're actually related to the characters!?" The girl said excitedly, obviously waiting for the praise that never came.

"That's ridiculous," the green-eyed woman debunked the red headed girl's theory coldly. Now before I continue with my tale, I do believe I shall introduce you to our main cast of characters. The aforementioned redhead rambling on here is called "Aaralyn Elle Marian Kanda". She is the beautiful half-french-half-scottish wife of the man with blue-black hair, Yukio Kanda. Kanda is a handsome, though somewhat femininely featured, Japanese man, and has no middle name, as the Japanese do not give middle names, so, alas, he cannot get an epic sounding name. And last, but not least, we have Aaralyn's pretty but boyish best friend, Nina Rin Lee, a half-spanish-half-chinese girl. "Are you suuuure~?" The redheaded woman asked pouting, "I mean, it would be kinda funny. Cross and Kanda got married and Cross's best friend in Komui or Lenalee~!"

"I thought you said you weren't letting her have two bowls of raw sugar for breakfast anymore? Or have you been distracted with _other_ things?" The Japanese man glared at the half-Spanish woman sitting on the bench across from him as if he wanted nothing more than to cut her to bits with his family heirloom, an old black katana, which he carried everywhere with him. Aaralyn completely missed this remark as she got distracted by her hair somehow getting wrapped around the mic. "Ow! Don't just stand there, help me dammit!"

"Should we cut it?"

"You can try going near her hair with scissors, but I'm not that stupid," The green eyed woman retorted, "I tried once, and she almost strangled me to death in her sleep! With her hair as a noose!" One of the Japanese women finally sighed and went up to Aaralyn and promptly unwrapped the woman's long red hair from the mic. "Thanks, Lou Fa!" The generally shy woman smiled and nodded. "It was nothing..." But the response went without notice as the redhead had bounced energetically back over to Yukio and Nina.

"Okay guys, we have episode three started up! Kanda-san, it's your line first." Announced a Chinese looking woman with the same green eyes as Nina. She was her older sister, as well as the voice director of the anime. She was currently in her pajamas as she hadn't bothered to get dressed for work that day, and had a cup of coffee in her hand. Her announcement left Aaralyn and Yukio both with an annoyed expression. Since they had gotten married two weeks ago people were still calling them both Kanda, much to the two's chagrin.

"Which Kanda?" Aaralyn had her arms crossed as she took a seat next to her husband and leaned against the wall as she spoke, "This is why in Scotland we either call people by their first names or say 'Mr.' or 'Mrs.', it lets us avoid confusion like this! Seriously, just call me Aaralyn or something!"

"That's too informal, I'm not allowed. And I meant the female Kanda."

-1-1-1-

"There's a strange group of people in the cafeteria! Fell from the sky!" Johnny ran into the science department to a for once awake and working Komui. He dropped what he was doing and ran out, followed by a few other curious members of the science division. When they arrived on the scene they were greeted with the sight of a red haired woman with an appearance reminiscent of Cross at sword point by Kanda, sitting atop the chest of an annoyed Kanda look-a-like, with her feet resting on an equally annoyed looking girl that almost appeared to be a mix of Lavi and Lenalee. He placed them in their early-mid twenties.

"Who the heck are you people?"

"I'm Aaralyn Elle Marian Kanda. That's a cool katana, my husband has one like that- oh yeah I'm sitting on him! I should probably get up shouldn't I?" She asked Kanda earnestly, causing the crowd around them to sweat drop. She, however, never got an answer as she was picked up and dropped on the ground none too gracefully by her husband. She was up seconds later, however, and rambling on yet again. "This is my husband Yukio Kanda! Wait, since we're in England we go first name then last name, not the other way around, right?" She didn't wait for a response, instead answering her own question, "Sure! And the grumpy one on the floor there that probably wants to kill me right now is Nina Rin Lee! Oh, and we don't just have really long names, I used our middle names and my maiden name because it sounds prettier! Though Yukio ruins it cuz he doesn't have a middle name; you Japanese people are so boring!" The red headed woman finally finished. Those who didn't know her stood in wonder that she hadn't taken single breath since she began speaking, nor was she gasping for breath at the moment. Since he had stood up, Kanda's sword was now aimed at the other male Kanda, to whom we shall refer as Yukio.

In a matter of seconds Yukio had his katana held up to Kanda as well. They were exactly the same sword. The fact that they had the same sword, as well as being identical in appearance, caused their position to look like a mirror where one was wearing different clothes. Abruptly the sound of a gun being cocked was heard, and every head turned to see Aaralyn with a loaded revolver exactly like judgment aimed at Kanda's head. "I'd appreciate it if you lowered your sword away from my husband, Yu Kanda." She smiled in a way that was both charmingly polite, and bone-chilling. It was very similar to some of Allene's smiles.

After a moment's hesitation both Kanda's lowered their swords, though they didn't sheath them. Allene glanced questioningly at Lenalee. "The woman with red hair said her husband's name was Yukio Kanda. Does Kanda have a twin? Those two look enough alike to be twins. Also, she knew Kanda's name." Lenalee shrugged. "Not that I know of."

"Why are you here?" Kanda questioned, his voice monotone. Aaralyn began taking her hair out of its side pony tail in order to let it flow freely. She rarely ever put her hair up, but when she did it was destined to be taken down no more than an hour later. She tied the sea colored ribbon around her wrist before answering, leaving a few inches of it hanging for her to play with in her boredom.

"We aren't really sure..."

FLASHBACK

"I can't believe you tricked me like that!"

After finishing recording for an episode the group of actors and directors would always leave for a group dinner, and as Aaralyn preferred to stay away from much Japanese food for being 'plain and cheap', and normally made them go to a French or Italian restaurant, but her husband had refused. After a few minutes at the sushi bar they had decided on, Yukio had convinced Aaralyn to try the wasabi on her next bit of sushi, with the knowledge that she considered a restaurants "wimpy" sauces to be burning hot. She was currently crying anime tears as she had a spoonful of ice-cream in her mouth that she had forced him to buy her as an apology, glaring at him all the while. If looks could kill, Yukio would have been dying painfully by then. He just folded his arms and smirked proudly at his wife who after a minute of glaring became too delighted at the fact that he had allowed her something containing sugar to care anymore. Not like she didn't have a hidden stock-pile of sugary things anyways, but it was still nice.

"Yeah, smirk it up over there bastard. I won't give you the cold shoulder today, or any other body part for that matter," she announced with a humph as she shoveled down the rest of her ice cream before complaining that if they had gone to a French restaurant she could have gotten a creme brûlée. The Japanese man glared at his wife as she went on about how she didn't get to have creme brûlée often enough. Nina had knowing smirk on her face now as she glanced at Yukio. "You should take her to get a creme brûlée as an apology, I believe is what she's hinting at Yukio-san." Aaralyn glanced at her husband with a hopeful look in her eyes at Nina's words.

"... Maybe."

Nearly an two hours later the trio found themselves outside of a French café. But as they entered they experienced a falling sensation, before opening there eyes only to see the characters from their current show: -man.

FLASHBACK END

"So that's what happened!" Aaralyn announced as she finished her tale, nodding seriously all the while. "I believe we've been sent back in time. You see, we know who all of you are. Because in our time, as far as we know, you are all book characters in a series called -man," she announced her theory as she pulled out a book with Japanese writing on the front, which only Kanda could read. But they all recognized the picture, as it was a drawing of Allene and the Earl. Though they could only guess it was Allene, as the person standing next to the Earl appeared to be a boy, having no chest, even if Allene was pretty flat-chested, and having shorter hair and somewhat less feminine features.

"I believe that we were the ones sent here for being related to key people of this set of events!" Aaralyn now had an almost disturbing amount of joy at the situation fully expressed as she went on, "The -man series was originally going to be a series of actual book books, but the author died before even starting. The manga was started by his friend Katsura Hoshino, to whom he had told how the entire series would play out. She wanted to continue the story for him, but she wasn't good at writing, so she decided to create a manga. What if this friend was one of you guys still alive!?"

"Aaralyn, they would have to be, like, 180 or som-"

"So? What if it was a Noah!? Or the children of one of them that was told the story!?"

At that point Aaralyn was practically jumping for joy as she argued with her green-eyed friend. Komui, who had been listening intently, walked up the group at the mention of the Noah. "How much do you know with those books?" He asked gravely he asked grasping the half-french woman's arm. She smirked condescendingly back up at him. "More than you~!"

"How can you be sure your related to the key people here then?" He asked desperate to get some sort of proper answer from her, as he could tell he wouldn't get any information about the Noah at the moment. The semi-sinister look left her face and was replaced by a cheerful one as she blew off the shoulder length bangs that had fallen over the right side of her face yet again. She refused to tuck them behind her ear because 'it felt wrong'.

"My maiden name was Marian. My husbands last name is Kanda. My friend's last name is Lee. Makes a little too much... sense... to be a coincidence, ne?" She answered. Seconds later you could practically see the words 'idea' written on her face. "Oh my god, I know how we can prove it too!" She broke away from Komui's grip and began to dig excitedly trough her bag, and after a minute or two she appeared to find what she was looking for as she pulled out a flat rectangular object and, upon pressing a button on the side, she became surrounded by projected files. "If I can pull up my medical records I can use my blood sample to trace my ancestry back to as early as the 1200's!" She began to lightly tap on and/or drag certain pages around until all but one reading "loading" with a partially filled in bar under it was left. Moments later, what appeared to be a family tree going backwards from the name "Aaralyn Elle Marian". It ended up showing Cross Marian and Allene Walker both as great(times four)-grandmothers, and Winters Socalo and Tyki Mikk as great(times four)-grandfathers, as well as Bak Chang and Johnny, though not so directly. "So I see the son of Winters and Cross had three children with one of the daughters of Allene and Tyki, and one of these children had a son who had a son with the great-granddaughter of Bak, who had a son who had a son who is my dad who had me with the great-great-great-granddaughter of Johnny, who is my mom. Well that's complicated. Hey, Nina, are your medical records on here as well?"

The occupants of the room were all shocked at the amount of people they knew that they thought should have little to nothing to do with each other that this one girl was related to, and those who knew those listed were silently listing off how she resembled some of those on the tree.

"Well she does have Master's eyes and personality..."

"She has Allene's evil polite smile..."

"If Winters got exited about things other than Cross and killing..."

"She has Moyashi and Bak's height problems."

The French-Scottish woman stopped in her search through the projected files and a dark aura engulfed her. "Who said that...?" She looked a little like Allen did when reminded of his Master's debts. Her eyes sought and found a smirking Kanda. "I'M NOT SHORT, I'M VERTICALLY CHALLENGED! I MIGHT STILL GROW!" She yelled charging over to the Japanese man. Her husband scoffed from across the room. "You're twenty-two. You can only shrink from here."

"You're gonna bring up ages!? I'll bring up ages, you were in college while I was in high school! And I should've been in elementary!"

"Stop bringing that up!"

"No way, old man!"

"Child!"

"That would make it worse for you than me!"

Allene tapped on Aaralyn's shoulder. "Excuse me, miss Aaralyn, I know Kanda can be a pain in the ass, but please stop arguing until we can sort this out."

"...I'm being told to calm down by someone seven years younger than me. And she's taller than me." She looked close to tears at this point, shocking the members of the Black Order, who were beginning to feel as if they were attending a stage play and hadn't yet been made aware of it. Yukio pat her on the head, looking as if he wasn't quite sure what to do in the situation. "There there..." He said in a monotone voice, causing her to punch him sending him flying. "SHOW SOME EMOTION YOU JERK!"

"Aaralyn, you can't expect him to sympathize with you when you're always telling him what to do even though you're seven years younger than him."

"Oh yeah..."

Yukio wandered back over to his wife and pulled her hair, causing her to fall backwards. "Moyashi meinu*."

-1-1-1-

The three actors were now seated at one of the tables across from Komui, Kanda, Lenalee, Allene, Johnny and a few other members of the science decision. Aaralyn had pulled up both Nina and Yukio's family trees, and Nina's great-great-great-grandfathers were Komui, Lavi, and less directly Reever. Komui couldn't be more delighted to see Nina after this information. Yukio wasn't related to anyone noteworthy except for Kanda, and both were glaring at each other. Allene and Aaralyn were chatting politely in a way that mirrored each other so well it was almost frightening.

"May I inquire as to why am I drawn as male on the cover of your book?"

"You may. Katsura Hoshino's friend never stated the gender of the character, and his speech was so jumbled by the time he was telling her the story that she couldn't tell whether he was saying 'Allen' or 'Allene', and even in her original drafts had you as a girl, but eventually decided on a boy named 'Allen'."

"Thank you. My final question, if you don't mind my asking, is this: What kind of man is this 'Tyki Mikk' whose name came up as the father of my children?"

"Hmm... He is... How should I say... A very _special_ person. I won't tell you anything but that."

"How did you get access to all those medical and historical records? Wouldn't those be somewhat classified for such easy access?" Lenalee questioned the redheaded woman. Aaralyn paused in her conversation with Allene and momentarily set down the creme brûlée she had asked Jerry for, albeit somewhat hesitantly, and turned her head in Lenalee's direction. She one again blew her bangs out of her face before speaking.

"I used to be a theoretical physicist, and before that a neurobiologist, so I have quite a few connections of my own, as well as the fact that I know _many _useful people. I proved string-theory and invented the holophone."

"She _overpriced_ the holophone."

"Did not-"

"Yes you did, moyashi," Yukio said finally breaking away for his evil stare match with Kanda to side against his wife with Nina. Aaralyn pouted at this before returning to her conversation with Allene, which now involved Lenalee.

"So Yukio-san is your husband? Do you have any children?" Aaralyn covered the Chinese girl's mouth and looked around at everyone suspiciously, and pausing to glare at Yukio who was looking at her suspiciously after her reaction to the question. She gestured for Lenalee and Allene to lean in so she could whisper, which they did.

"Not yet, but I am two months pregnant! I was gonna tell Yukio tonight, but, well, this stuff happened, so now I have to wait a while."

"Congratulations!"

"Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?"

"I dunno, but I think it will have red hair and dark eyes! Even my brother has strands of red, and he has dark blue hair for the most part! Everyone one in my family has always had red hair unless they married in."

"Master refuses to let her ancestors not look like her... Sounds about right."

Suddenly Komui cleared his throat. All those sitting at the table looked at him expectantly. "Can any of you three use innocence?"

"Dunno. Yukio can use that katana and I can use my gun, but I don't know if they're innocence or not."

"Then we'll show Hevlaska!" Komui began to march away obviously assuming they would follow him... they did.

-Chapter End-

AN: Would have been longer but I didn't like writing it very much, so don't expect updates very often. Also I'm mad at it cuz I had 8,000 words originally where they were dropped somewhere else in the series (the Ark arc) and the. I erased ALL OF IT and completely rewrote it.

*Allene is an Irish name meaning beautiful

*Moyashi Meinu is Japanese for bean sprout bitch

~FemSonGoku


End file.
